I love you and i always will
by bulmar
Summary: bulma ve a vegeta besandose con una chica y vegeta no sabe como explicarle que todo fue un error hasta donde llegara todo esto -no es un universo paralelo -no soy buena con las descripciones u.u


cabe destacar que esta historia no esmia me la encontre suelta y tirada por el internet y investigue y de la autora no se sabe nada desde 2008 sin embargo es una historia muy linda si la autora ve esto y quiere que lo borre lo hare con gusto pero por el momento disfruten ^_^

* * *

**I LOVE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL**

Una de esas mañanas de otoño en que la brisa es tibia y en que el cielo está cubierto de nubes, Vegeta se encontraba en el jardín de la Corporación Cápsula (extraño en él, ya que siempre entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad) haciendo un pequeño calentamiento que consistía en flexiones y abdominales.

Estaba muy concentrado en eso cuando de repente algo lo distrajo. Había caído una pelota desde la calle al jardín de la C. Cápsula.

La miró unos instantes y continuó con sus ejercicios. De pronto una voz femenina volvió a distraerlo.

Era una mujer de mediana estatura, delgada, de cabello castaño oscuro y largo y ojos verdes.

Ella le dijo:

- Disculpe, buenos días, iba con mi hermanito a jugar al parque y la pelota se nos cayó aquí. ¿ Podría dármela por favor ?

A todo esto, Vegeta la había visto pero no había dejado de hacer sus ejercicios.

Como la joven vio que Vegeta había hecho caso omiso de su petición, volvió a repetir:

- ¿ Por favor ?

Vegeta se detuvo, la observó con esa mirada que es capáz de atravesar lo que se le ponga por delante, se puso de pie, caminó lentamente hasta la pelota, la tomó en sus manos, caminó hasta la puerta, pero en lugar de abrirla, la saltó.

Se paró frente a la joven y le dio la pelota sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ( no por lo que están pensando ) porque le parecía haberla visto antes y estaba luchando con su memoria por recordarla.

- ¡ Gracias ! - dijo la joven (sin evadir su mirada). ¿Sabe?, hace un tiempo me he dado cuenta de que usted vive aquí en la C. Cápsula, ¿acaso es algún familiar del Dr. Briefs?

Vegeta no le contestó nada pero con su mirada expresó un NO.

- Bueno - le dijo ella - no quiero que vaya a pensar que hago esto todos los días, de hecho nunca antes había pensado en hacerlo hasta que lo ví por primera vez.

- ¿De qué está hablando esta mujer? (pensaba Vegeta)

- Usted es un hombre muy atractivo y …

Cuando Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya sus labios estaban pegados a los de ella.

Él no sabía qué hacer, la única mujer en la tierra que había tenido esos arranques con él era Bulma, y de ella no le molestaba, más bien le agradaba que lo hiciera. Pero esta mujer que ni siquiera conocía…

- Un momento - (pensó) - ¡ ya sé quien es !. Esta mujer es la que siempre me estaba observando desde el balcón de la casa de enfrente.

Todo esto pasaba por la mente de Vegeta mientras la joven lo besaba, cuando de pronto…

Bulma había salido al jardín de la C.Cápsula a buscar a Vegeta porque el desayuno estaba listo, y antes de ver lo que estaba pasando en su puerta, gritó:

- ¡ Vegeta el desayuno está listo !

Cuando se asomó a la puerta, alcanzó a verlos besándose justo antes de que ella se separara de él.

Bulma palideció instantáneamente, su estómago empezó a dolerle, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. Sintió como si la hubieran golpeado. Quería salir corriendo del lugar pero sus piernas no le respondían.

La joven vio a Bulma y le dijo a Vegeta que estaba completamente confundido:

- Nos vemos…..Vegeta

Lo volvió a besar en los labios, tomó de la mano a su hermanito y se fueron.

Vegeta estaba mirando a Bulma desde fuera de la C. Cápsula, directamente a los ojos. Volvió a entran en el jardín y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella hasta que estuvieron fente a frente. Bulma tenía la mirada perdida, al parecer estaba en estado de shock y no lo había visto acercarse. De pronto comenzaron a fluir lágrimas de sus lindos ojos azules. Las que pronto empaparon sus mejillas y caían sin cesar en su polera roja.

Se le vinieron a la mente todos los momentos felices vividos con el Saiya, momentos que ella deseaba que no terminaran nunca.

También recordó a Yamcha , lo feliz que la había hecho y también el sufrimiento en su corazón cuando la engañaba con otras mujeres.

No había sentido ese dolor desde que estaba con Vegeta, pero al verlo con esa mujer, el sufrimiento por Yamcha no se comparaba con lo que estaba experimentando en este momento. Era como una gota de agua en el océano. De pronto reaccionó y volvió de sus recuerdos.

- Bulma - le dijo Vegeta.

Ella lo miró y siguió llorando, pero era ese llanto sin sollozos, sólo lágrimas, y el que más duele.

No quería seguir mirándolo, seguir sufriendo, hasta que per fin sus piernas le respondieron. No le dijo una sola palabra, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

Vegeta quedó aún más confundido. Esperaba que ella le gritara o incluso que lo golpeara, como la había visto reaccionar con Yamcha, pero no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con ella más tarde, así que fue a desayunar y luego a entrenar.

En esos momentos Bulma estaba en su cuarto en el mismo estado de shock de antes.

Trató de no pensar en el asunto y encendió la radio (la música siempre la relajaba), pero de pronto empezó a sonar esa canción que había cantado con Vegeta esa noche en que ella le había preparado una cena especial, romántica, a la luz de las velas.

Pensó sonriendo - Todavía recuerdo que Vegeta no quería cenar a la luz de las velas conmigo, dijo que le parecía tonto que habiendo luz en la casa debiéramos iluminarnos con esas cosas tan primitivas. Cuando al fin logré convencerlo de que era una forma "terrícola" de celebrar el aniversario de las parejas, se sentó a la mesa y me miró a los ojos con una ternura que no le conocía y me dijo:

- Siete meses hace 18 minutos.

Me quedé completamente helada con lo que me dijo, recordaba a la perfección el día que me llevó a ver el atardecer y … hacía 18 minutos que se había puesto el sol.

Salí de mi asombro cuando sentí su mano posarse sobre la mía.

Luego que cenamos hicimos un último brindis. Tomé la copa de vino, lo miré a los ojos y le dije:

- Por nosotros.

Él asintió sonriendo, chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos el dulce vino.

Yo había puesto la radio mientras cenábamos, cuando de pronto empezó a sonar "esa" canción.

Él se puso de pie y me extendió su mano. Yo comprendí lo que significaba y tomé su mano. Me acercó hacia él, y mirándonos a los ojos comenzamos a bailar.

- No creí que supiera bailar - pensé.

Más aún me sorpendí cuando puso su cabeza en mi hombro y comenzó a cantar la canción.

- ¿¡ Queeeeeeeeee !? - pensé.

Luego que salí de mi asombro y como yo también me sabía la canción, comencé a cantarla con él. Cuando la canción terminó, me separó un poco de él, me miró a los ojos y sonriendo acarició mi cara. Luego me besó.

Fue entonces cuando supe lo que había significado ese momento. Él nunca me diría : Te quiero, o Te amo. Cantar esa canción era su forma de decirme lo que sentía, yo lo había comprendido y él lo sabía.

La música acabó en la radio y Bulma volvió a la realidad, murmurando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas una frase de la canción: " For my darlin'… i love you… and i always… will ".

A eso de las 6:30 P.m. , Bulma salió al jardín para arreglar las flores. Estaba cortando las rosas que estaban secándose cuando sintió su voz.

- Bulma, tenemos que hablar - dijo Vegeta seriamente.

Bulma después de respirar profundamente se volteó para verlo. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como nunca lo había hecho, con una mezcla de dolor y rencor en sus ojos. Vegeta lo notó y no dijo nada.

- ¿De qué? - preguntó Bulma con una sonrisa muy mal fingida.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, pero de todas formas lo haré. No fue mi culpa, ella fue quien me besó - dijo Vegeta sin dejar de mirarla, para estudiar su reacción.

Bulma que no llevaba sus guantes de jardinería, al oírlo, apretó el tallo de la rosa en su mano, haciendo que las espinas se enterraran completamente en su piel. La sangre comenzó a brotar como de una represa que se ha roto y empezó a caer al pasto. Cuando Vegeta vio la sangre se asustó un poco, pero aparentó lo contrario (para variar).

Bulma soltó la rosa y la dejó caer. Su sangre salía de sus heridas sin cesar. Se armó de valor y le dijo:

- Vegeta…esto…se acabó.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? - preguntó Vegeta en su tono de voz normal.

- A lo nuestro, nosotros…ya no…¡Terminamos! - dijo seriamente tratando de contener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Vegeta la miró fijamente y le dijo:

- De acuerdo, como quieras, mañana mismo me iré.

Bulma que había pasado caminando junto a él, se detuvo en seco al escucharlo decir que se iría.

- No tienes que…..haz lo que quieras - dijo Bulma sin mirarlo y continuó su camino.

Esa noche no se hablaron durante la cena. Bulma a penas comió un poco de ensalada y se fue a dormir. A Vegeta, aunque no quería aceptarlo, le dolía mucho tener que irse porque se había acostumbrado a estar con ella, a sus innumerables discusiones y a sus dulces reconciliaciones.

Como esa noche no podía dormir, Vegeta salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina, pero cuando pasó por fuera del cuarto de Bulma, se quedó parado ahí un buen rato hasta que se decidió a entrar. Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, abrió la puerta. Al comprobar que no se había despertado, entró y la cerró. Se acercó lentamente a la cama y se agachó junto a ella. Se quedó observándola un largo rato. Recordando, sólo recordando.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que acabarse?, ¿Por qué no puedo decirte que…te amo? - pensaba.

De pronto comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos de Bulma (aunque estaba dormida) y susurró: "Vegeta".

Vegeta secó las lágrimas de Bulma con sus dedos y la besó en los labios muy suavemente.

- Será mejor para ti si no me tienes cerca tuyo. Aunque no quiera te hago sufrir. Eres demasiado noble y buena, no te mereces a un bastardo como yo. Cuídate mucho.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma se había decidido a hablar con Vegeta. Estaba furiosa y dolida, pero quería aclarar las cosas, porque lo amaba. Pero no quería seguir teniendo los problemas que tuvo con Yamcha. Mientras pensaba esto ya había pasado mucho tiempo y como Vegeta no bajaba, subió a su habitación y lo llamó.

- Vegeta, el desayuno está listo. Necesito hablar contigo - dijo suavemente desde fuera de la habitación.

Como no obtuvo respuesta, entró. La cama estaba hecha, las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas semiabiertas. Todo estaba en su lugar tal y como ella lo había dejado el día anterior.

El corazón de Bulma comenzó a latir muy rápido. Vegeta le había dicho que se iría pero ella no quería eso y creyó que podrían conversar y que todo se arreglaría.

Corrió por toda la C. Cápsula buscándolo, pero no lo encontró. Finalmente salió al jardín y gritó al cielo: ¡Vegeta!. Como si en ese grito estuviera liberando todas las emociones vividas desde el día anterior. Cayó de rodillas al pasto y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por fin se desahogó.

Pasaron 2 meses desde que Bulma rompió su relación con Vegeta y realmente se sentía mal. No comía, y la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera salía de su habitación. Sólo se quedaba sentada en el piso de su cuarto, mirando como cambiaba de color el cielo a las distintas horas del día. Ya casi no le quedaban lágrimas y había perdido unos cuantos kilos, por lo que la ropa le estaba quedando un poco grande.

Todos sus amigos se habían enterado de lo que había pasado por medio de los padres de Bulma, pero por más que lo intentaban no habían conseguido que los dejara hablar con ella.

Por su parte, Vegeta se concentró en su entrenamiento ( o por lo menos eso intentaba ), en una isla muy lejana a la Capital del Oeste.

La verdad es que él tampoco estaba muy bien, no comía bien y hacía mucho esfuerzo en su entrenamiento, por lo que se le notaba muy fatigado. A todo esto se sumaba que estaba muy preocupado por Bulma, porque desde que se había ido empezó a sentir que su ki estaba disminuyendo poco a poco.

Un día, dejó de entrenar sin motivo alguno y se sentó a ver el atardecer.

- No entiendo por qué - dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué no intentas ponerte en su lugar? - respondió una voz a su espalda.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Kakarotto? - dijo un poco molesto porque Gokú lo había escuchado.

- Vegeta, Bulma está mal - le dijo a Gokú sentándose a su lado.

- No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión - dijo Vegeta.

- Nunca la había visto así, no sale de su habitación y no come. Es mas, ni siquiera habla con sus padres - dijo Gokú preocupado.

Vegeta miraba fijamente el horizonte.

- Cuando traté de hablar con ella, no quiso escucharme - dijo finalmente Vegeta, rompiendo el silencio después de unos minutos.

- Ya te dije, ponte en su lugar. Así todo se verá más claramente - dijo Gokú poniéndose de pie.- Vegeta, ella te quiere. Y tú has demostrado que te preocupas por lo que le pase. Ahora es cuando más te necesita. Cuídala - dijo Gokú antes de teletransportarse.

- Ese Kakarotto. Quién demonios se cree que es para darme consejos. Y desde cuando sabe tanto de estas cosas. ¡Maldición!. Pero puede que no esté equivocado del todo. Si yo hubiera visto a Bulma besándose con otro habría reaccionado mucho peor que ella. En todo caso fue esa mujer la que me besó. Pero lo que no entiendo es como puede sufrir tanto por mí. Será mejor que vaya a verla, no voy a permitir que siga así por mi culpa.(pensaba)

Vegeta se puso de pie y miró como el sol ya casi se ocultaba en el horizonte. Susurró en voz baja - Bulma - y se dirigió a la C.Cápsula.

Bulma estaba en su habitación sentada en el piso, mirando como empezaban a aparecer las estrellas, cuando de pronto cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente y sintió una suave brisa que entró por la ventana.

- Ese es el olor de Vegeta - dijo en voz baja mientras dejaba que la brisa acariciara su rostro. Se quedó así hasta que escuchó una voz.

- Bulma - dijo Vegeta suavemente.

Bulma abrió los ojos y vio a Vegeta de pie frente a ella en la ventana. Su silueta se acentuaba por las luces de la ciudad que entraban por la ventana porque la habitación estaba a oscuras.

Bulma se puso de pie y Vegeta pudo comprobar que realmente estaba mal. Se veía que había perdido por lo menos 10 kilos, su cabello estaba desordenado, estaba pálida, tenía ojeras en su rostro en el que también habían rastros de lágrimas, y además…..tenía vendadas las muñecas.

Bulma se acercó lentamente a él y lo miró a los ojos, mostrando una infinita alegría. Le sonrió, acarició su rostro y se acercó para besarlo, pero antes de conseguirlo, se desmayó.

Vegeta la tomó en sus brazos, la dejó en la cama y rápidamente fue a buscar a los papás de Bulma, quienes llamaron a un doctor.

- Tiene una anemia severa, pero no es muy grave, se recuperará. Además experimenta un cansancio muy grande. Lo mejor en estos momentos es hacer que se alimente bien y dejarla descansar - dijo el médico.

Todos salieron de la habitación menos Vegeta que se quedó junto a Bulma. Se recostó a su lado en la cama y comenzó a observarla acariciando su rostro.

- No merezco que estés así por mí - dijo Vegeta al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Bulma.

Como Bulma tenía algo de fiebre, Vegeta se quedó toda la noche cambiándole las toallas frías de la frente (aunque les cueste creerlo se preocupa por los demás).

Cerca de las 7:00 AM. Bulma abrió los ojos y vio a Vegeta dormido junto a ella en la cama y descubrió que la había estado cuidando. Le sonrió y lo besó en los labios. Aunque estaba muy débil, fue al baño, se dio una ducha y bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Cuando estaba lavando lo que había ocupado, notó que la estaban mirando, se dio vuelta, y vio a Vegeta de brazos cruzados apoyado en el marco de la puerta y ¡SONRIENDO!

Bulma había recuperado el color en su rostro, pero a pesar de tener los rastros del sufrimiento, a Vegeta le pareció extremadamente hermosa. Se acercó lentamente a ella hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia. La rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó más aún a su cuerpo. Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó (obviamente Bulma le respondió).

Estuvieron besándose y acariciándose tiernamente unos 5 minutos.

Vegeta tomó las manos de Bulma y se quedó mirando las vendas de sus muñecas. Luego miró a Bulma a los ojos y le dijo seriamente:

- No quiero que vuelvas a hacer esto nunca.

Bulma asintió sin decir nada y lo abrazó.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad hasta que un poco antes que terminaran de cenar sonó el timbre. Bulma fue a abrir y como no volvía, Vegeta fue a ver qué pasaba. Cual no sería su sorpresa cuando vio que Bulma estaba conversando con la mujer que lo había besado.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? - preguntó muy molesto.

- La señorita vino a devolver la ropa que olvidaste en su casa…..donde estuviste estos dos meses - dijo Bulma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡¿Queeeeeeee!? - gritó Vegeta.

- Bueno, los dejo solos para que puedan conversar tranquilos, no quiero interrumpir - dijo Bulma mientras salía de la casa dando un portazo.

- ¡Bulma espera! - gritó Vegeta.

- ¿Ahora estamos solos… verdad? - dijo la mujer.

Vegeta le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? - dijo ella coquetamente.

- Me gustaría cortarte el cuello y colgarte boca debajo de un árbol para que tu cuerpo se vacíe de sangre - dijo Vegeta acercándose a ella con cara de asesino. Antes de que estuviera a un metro de distancia, la mujer salió corriendo horrorizada de la casa.

Cuando Vegeta consiguió calmarse fue tras Bulma. Sintió su ki ir a una gran velocidad y cuando estuvo cerca del aerocoche en el que iba, se dedicó a seguirla hasta que se detuviera, porque sabía que si lo veía sólo aumentaría la velocidad. A Bulma las lágrimas no la dejaban ver bien por donde iba, ya casi se había estrellado unas 4 veces. Al ver esto, Vegeta se decidió a detener el aerocoche. Descendió volando a toda velocidad sobre éste y cuando iba a comenzar a aplicar fuerza para detenerlo, vio que un camión se acercaba directamente a ellos. A lo único que atinó fue a voltear la cara y a cerrar los ojos.

Momentos después despertó y recordó poco a poco los acontecimientos. Trató de levantarse pero sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda. No se había roto ningún hueso pero tenía múltiples cortes y había perdido bastante sangre.

- ¡Bulma! - pensó de pronto.

Se levantó sin importarle el dolor y fue rápidamente al lugar donde estaba el aerocoche hecho pedazos. Miró en su interior y vio a Bulma. Estaba inconsciente pero todavía respiraba. La sacó como pudo. Ella sí estaba mal, tenía varios huesos rotos y una hemorragia importante. La sangre salía a borbotones de su estómago donde se le había incrustado una de las partes del aerocoche. Cuando Vegeta intentó despegar para llevarla a un hospital, sintió una mano en su pecho. Miró a Bulma y la vio despierta en sus brazos. No se veía triste ni parecía estar enojada.

- No…Vegeta…quedémonos aquí. De…todos modos…no hay nada que…hacer - dijo Bulma con una voz casi imperceptible.

- Pero…- dijo Vegeta.

- Sólo…que…quédate…conmigo, te…ne…cesito…a…mi…lado - dijo respirando con dificultad.

Vegeta trató de acomodarla pero ella gritó por el dolor en sus costillas rotas.

- Lo siento - dijo Vegeta.

- No te… preocupes. Ahí…es la…única parte…que me…duele - dijo Bulma.

- ¿Sólo ahí? - preguntó Vegeta extrañado.

- No siento nada…de la cintura…para abajo - contestó Bulma.

Los ojos de Vegeta comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras la sangre de ambos se mezclaba en el pavimento.

Bulma cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar suavemente. Vegeta comenzó a cantar con ella reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar.

" Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete and i love you so. Love me tender, love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' i love you and i always will. Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart. For it's there that i belong and we'll never

part. Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine. I'll be yours thought all the years till the end of time"

Antes de que terminara la canción, la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos.

- Ve….. - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Bulma antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Vegeta sintió desaparecer completamente su ki, la abrazó contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar.

Cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos desde la muerte de Bulma, llegó la policía y unas ambulancias. Después de muchos esfuerzos lograron convencer a Vegeta para que soltara a Bulma. Se la llevaron a un hospital, pero obviamente ya no había nada que hacer.

Vegeta se quedó ahí, totalmente paralizado. No sentía dolor por sus heridas aunque seguía desangrándose. Intentaron subirlo a una ambulancia pero se negó e intentó irse volando, pero su ki había disminuido considerablemente, y por la pérdida de sangre cayó inconsciente frente a los médicos. Ellos rápidamente lo llevaron al hospital, donde le aplicaron el tratamiento indicado.

Todos los guerreros se percataron de que el ki de Bulma había desaparecido y que el de Vegeta estaba sumamente débil, así que acudieron a la casa de Bulma, donde les contaron lo que había pasado.

5 días después del accidente, Vegeta despertó. Cual no sería su sorpresa al ver a Gokú en su habitación, mirando hacia fuera por la ventana que estaba abierta y permitía que entrara una tibia brisa.

Gokú se dio cuenta que había despertado y lo miró, pero no con su típica sonrisa. Muy seriamente le dijo (aunque esbozando una leve sonrisa):

- Me alegra que hayas despertado.

- ¿Qué pasó Kakarotto?, No recuer….- los recuerdos llegaron a su mente como en cámara rápida.

- Déjame solo Kakarotto - dijo Vegeta con una voz profunda y llena de dolor.

- El quedarte solo no va a hacer que te sientas mejor - fue la respuesta de Gokú.

- Lo que menos deseaba en este mundo era hacerle daño o que saliera lastimada. Por eso me alejé de ella, porque yo la hería aún sin quererlo. Y mira en lo que terminó mi genial idea - gritó Vegeta totalmente desesperado.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?. Supe que habías vuelto y que todo se había arreglado - preguntó Gokú gentilmente.

- No te interesa - dijo Vegeta volteando la cara para que Gokú no viera las lágrimas que habían empezado a aparecer en sus ojos.

Gokú vio que Vegeta estaba apretando las sábanas de la cama para contenerse y no llorar. Comprendiendo su sufrimiento se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro.

- Escucha Vegeta, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. No quisiera tener que decirte esto pero no la podremos revivir hasta dentro de seis meses.

Vegeta volteó a ver a Gokú con frío en sus ojos y le dijo:

- Escucha…cuando la revivan…pidan también…que ella no me recuerde en absoluto.

- ¿Qué dices? - Gokú lo miró extrañado.

- Lo que oíste Kakarotto. Que no me recuerde. No quiero seguir haciéndole daño.

- Pero Vegeta, ella te ama - dijo Gokú.

- Por lo mismo. Creo que será lo mejor para ella - dijo Vegeta mientras bajaba la mirada y pensaba -( Ella no se merece a un bastardo como yo.)

- ¿En verdad crees eso? - dijo Gokú volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Vegeta no contestó. Después de unos minutos:

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Recupérate pronto ¿Si? - dijo Gokú saliendo de la habitación y despidiéndose con la mano.

Vegeta se levantó como pudo y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Sintió una brisa fresca que acarició su rostro, y por unos instantes pudo sentir el aroma del cabello de Bulma, que tanto le gustaba. También le pareció escuchar su risa. Cerró los ojos y susurró: "Bulma..."

Cuando salió del hospital, Vegeta se dirigió al cementerio en el que habían sepultado a Bulma. Buscó la lápida y después de caminar unos 10 minutos la encontró. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, poniéndole la carne de gallina. Miró el horizonte en donde se estaba ocultando el sol y respiró profundo, como para tomar fuerzas para leer lo que decía la lápida y comenzó a leerla:

"Aquí descansa eternamente nuestra amada Bulma, una muchacha que nunca conoció la tristeza y que siempre tuvo la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante"

Al terminar de leer, Vegeta sintió un vacío en su alma, mezclado con un dolor que ningún tipo de anestesia sería capáz de disminuir. Cuando reunió el valor necesario, comenzó:

Bulma…creo que…tú eras la única persona que realmente me conocía. Sabías quién era yo y cómo era. Por eso siempre me amaste. Amaste mis gritos, mis largas ausencias, mi frialdad y mi silencio. Sé que deseabas que yo te dijera cuanto te….

¿Es increíble verdad? A pesar de que sé que ya no estás conmigo, no puedo decírtelo.

El que…..debería haber muerto en ese accidente…..debí haber sido yo. Después de todo, tú ibas conduciendo así por mi culpa.

Es verdad que yo nunca te fui infiel, jamás se me pasó esa idea por la mente, pero si hubiera expresado mis sentimientos por ti, tal vez tú no hubieras dudado de mí. Ahora sólo me queda nuestra canción y toda esa dulzura diluyéndose en el tiempo. Habías completado mi vida y ahora…

¿Por qué me dejaste solo? Eras muy importante para mí, aunque nunca te lo haya dicho, sin ti ya no tengo nada, no tengo una razón para estar en la tierra, ni tampoco para seguir viviendo.

En ese momento Vegeta sintió que había alguien detrás de él. Se volteó a mirar y cual no sería su sorpresa cuando vio a Bulma frente a él, sonriendo.

Vegeta pestañeó varias veces para que la imagen desapareciera, pero no se fue, seguía mirándolo con mucha dulzura.

- Vegeta - dijo Bulma.

- ¿Bu-Bulma? - dijo Vegeta muy sorprendido.

Bulma miró su lápida y su sonrisa desapareció.

- Así que…¿es ahí donde…estoy? - dijo un poco triste.

Vegeta la miró y extendió una de sus manos para tocar su cabello. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado, por temor a que desapareciera, pero no fue así. Pudo sentir la suavidad de su cabello.

Bulma lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

- Me alegra que estés bien - dijo ella.

- Pues a mí no - contestó él.

Bulma lo miró extrañada.

- Tú deberías estar viva y yo muerto - dijo molesto.

- Pero no es así ¿verdad? - dijo Bulma.

Vegeta se apartó de ella y le dio la espalda. Bulma se le acercó y se abrazó a su espalda.

- ¿Alguna vez te dije que te amaba? - le preguntó Bulma.

- El que nunca lo dijo fui yo - le contestó Vegeta.

- No te sigas atormentando por el pasado, ahora…tienes que empezar de nuevo y buscar a una muchacha que te haga feliz - dijo Bulma tristemente.

Vegeta se volteó y la miró tristemente.

- Tú fuiste la única para mí y no habrá más - le dijo Vegeta.

- ¿No quieres ser feliz? - le preguntó Bulma.

- Más me gustaría que tú fueras feliz. Te revivirán en unos meses.

- ¿De verdad? - dijo Bulma casi saltando de alegría.- Vamos a estar juntos dentro de poco, ¿no te da gusto? - dijo ella tomándolo de las manos.

- También van a pedir que tú no me recuerdes - dijo Vegeta sin mirarla.

Bulma quedó helada con lo que escuchó, soltó sus manos, dio unos pasos atrás y dijo:

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Cuando revivas no me recordarás. No sabrás que existo - dijo Vegeta.

- ¿Tú quieres eso? - dijo Bulma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Será mejor para ti Bulma - dijo Vegeta mirándola.

- No…Tú sabes que eso no es cierto - dijo mientras las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas.

Vegeta para mantenerse firme se volteó para no verla llorar.

- No tienes ninguna razón para amarme como dices - dijo Vegeta mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Bulma se puso en frente de Vegeta para verlo a los ojos y los vio llenos de lágrimas. Luego le dijo.

- Vegeta, para amar no se necesita una razón, pero te voy a decir por qué me enamoré de ti. Después de todo esta es la última vez que vamos a estar juntos. Me enamoré de ti porque eres un hombre maravilloso. Me hiciste ver el cielo más profundo, me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas para poder verte a horas no adecuadas, despegaste del cemento mis zapatos para escaparnos volando, me enseñaste a reemplazar palabras por miradas. Contigo conocí más de mil formas de besar y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar.

Vegeta miró a Bulma y sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que ella lo veía llorar. Secó sus lágrimas con sus manos.

- Pero lo más importante es que yo sé lo que hay aquí - le dijo mientras ponía una mano en el pecho de Vegeta. Lo inclinó hacia ella y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

Vegeta le correspondió mientras la abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Bulma se separó de él y le dijo:

- Nunca olvides que te amo Vegeta. Y… ¿sabes lo que realmente me haría feliz?

Vegeta sólo la escuchó.

- Que me dijeras que me amas, antes de despedirnos para siempre - dijo tristemente.

Como Vegeta no respondió, Bulma comenzó a caminar para desaparecer, pero de pronto…

- Bulma…yo…te…yo…yo te amo - dijo Vegeta.

Bulma volteó para verlo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

- Y yo a ti Vegeta - le respondió.

Volvieron a besarse, y Bulma comenzó a desvanecerse entre sus brazos.

- Adiós Vegeta - dijo llorando.

- Adiós Bulma - dijo mientras sus lágrimas empapaban su traje azul.

Vegeta se fue a las montañas, pero no a entrenar, sino a pensar. Por más que intentó quitarse a Bulma de la cabeza no pudo. Simplemente no podía olvidarla. Lo que más daba vueltas en su cabeza era lo que le había dicho Yamcha cuando se encontraron a la salida del cementerio:

- Supe lo que le dijiste a Gokú - dijo Yamcha molesto.

- Así que el inútil de Kakarotto se ha dedicado a divulgar la vida de los demás. No sabía que a un insecto como tu le importara lo que yo digo - dijo irónicamente.

- Y no me interesa, lo que me enfurece es que yo perdí a Bulma por un infeliz como tú - gritó Yamcha.

- Pues hasta donde yo recuerdo ella fue quien eligió - respondió Vegeta.

- Yo acepto que te haya elegido a ti, pero…ahora que de divertiste lo suficiente con ella, ¿crees que puedes sacarla de tu vida de un día para otro sin importarte lo que ella sienta, sólo porque te aburriste de estar a su lado? - gritó exasperado.

- Estás loco insecto - dijo Vegeta despreciativamente.

- Perdóname, pero el loco eres tú desgraciado.

- Basura - dijo Vegeta mientras se iba volando a toda velocidad.

- Maldito seas Vegeta. Ojalá te pudras en el infierno y te remuerda la conciencia para el resto de tu vida, porque sabes que lo que te digo es cierto - gritó Yamcha mientras lo veía alejarse.

Pasó el tiempo y todos nuestros amigos estaban en la C.Cápsula frente a Shen-Long para pedirle que reviviera a Bulma y que no recordara a Vegeta, Pero cuando iban a decírselo, llegó Vegeta. Todos lo quedaron mirando mientras él descendía y le gritaba a Shen-Long:

- ¡Oye tú! ¡Dragón! , quiero que retrocedas el tiempo hasta antes de que esa maldita pelota cayera en el jardín. Además… - dijo Vegeta mientras miraba a los demás guerreros que estaban tras él - quiero que nadie recuerde lo sucedido hasta ahora…menos yo.

- Estoy de acuerdo, te concederé esos deseos - dijo Shen-Long.

Antes de que el tiempo retrocediera, Vegeta miró al cielo y dijo:

"For my darlin' i love you and i always will".

Vegeta se encontró haciendo sus abdominales y una pelota cayó al jardín.

- Por lo menos ahora sabré qué hacer - pensó Vegeta mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

- Disculpe, buenos días, iba con mi hermanito al parque a jugar y la pelota se nos cayó aquí.

¿Podría dármela por favor?

Vegeta se sentó en el pasto y gritó:

- ¡Bulma!

- ¿Qué pasa Vegeta? ¿Por qué gritas? - dijo Bulma un poco molesta.

- Esa mujer quiere esa pelota que se les cayó aquí - dijo Vegeta con tono autoritario.

-¿Y tú no puedes dársela? - le dijo Bulma mientras se acercaba a la mujer y le daba la pelota.

- ¡Espere! - le gritó Vegeta a la mujer, mientras se acercaba a ellas.

Ambas se voltearon a verlo.

- Sólo quería decirle que deje de mirarme desde el balcón de su casa, porque no estoy interesado en mujeres como usted. Yo…amo sólo a una mujer y es ella - señaló a Bulma que estaba junto a él muy sorprendida. Luego la abrazó por atrás sujetándola de la cintura.

- Si quiere puede venir a nuestra boda - dijo Vegeta sonriendo cínicamente.

Bulma lo miró aún más sorprendida.

- No, gracias, de todos modos yo no vivo aquí, sólo estuve de vacaciones y me voy la próxima semana - dijo la mujer desilusionada y avergonzada porque la habían descubierto.

- Gracias por la pelota - añadió la mujer y se fue.

Bulma volteó a ver a Vegeta muy confundida y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué fue todo eso que dijiste?

- La verdad - dijo Vegeta tomándola entre sus brazos.

- ¿Ah si? - dijo ella antes de besarlo tiernamente - Pero para eso no tenías que tratar tan mal a esa pobre muchacha.

- No voy a permitir que nos vuelvan a separar - dijo Vegeta.

- ¿Qué nos "VUELVAN" a separar? ¿Y cuando nos han separado? - dijo

confundida.

- Eh…nunca pero… - dijo Vegeta sin saber qué responder.

- Bueno, no importa, mejor ven a desayunar. Parece que la falta de comida les hace mal a los saiyajin.

FIN


End file.
